humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza's race
Changelings ''' are a species of reptilianoid sapient aliens. The Changelings are a mysterious race, and not much is known of their origins, although they may originate from a homeworld known as Winter. The main known Changelings, Frieza's family, are employed under the Planet Trade Organization, which they also run. As they gain in strength, they create for themselves new forms to guise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike, possibly hinting at an untrusting civilization. Frieza and Vegeta implied that these forms were used as "buffers" to conserve power and to keep it in check. Frieza had the most transformations - up to 5 forms. Transforming up into their next form would greatly increase their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy. It is possible that they, and the '''Arcosians, are the same race. History Definitely one of the strongest races in the Northern Galaxy, the Changelings are or were space pirates, collectively running a group known as the Planet Trade Organization. They would hire other species (mainly the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's population, and then they would sell the planet to the highest bidder. Origins The homeworld of this species is Planet Winter, or Biretojin, according to Cashman - Saving Soldier. They owned many planets and mostly resided in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organization was currently operating on. Psychology The royal Changelings have been incredibly arrogant, to the point that it serves as a combat weakness. Frieza has far more screentime than any other member of his race and could be used as a model for how the rest behave, but he appears to be crueler than either his father or his brother, often prolonging battles he could easily win in order to torture his foes. Like his arrogance, this also serves a weakness in battle and resulted in his defeat. The three heroic members appear to be very unfriendly but kind and helpful. Jiroa also appears to do what is right even if he is manipulative. Appetite It is unknown what the appetite of Freiza's race is, though Freiza was shown drinking wine in a flashback and also ate a crab that crawled onto Vegeta, meaning that they eat meat. Reproduction When Goku manages to hurt Freiza in his Fourth Form he states that the only people who ever hurt him in that form where his parents, this likely means that Freiza's race reproduce similar to Humans, the only female member of the race to canonically appear is the 'Elite' from Dragonball Heroes, who appears to be female, while all others are male. According to Young Jijji's Dragonball AF, at birth Changelings are frozen in ice and depending on how many years they are frozen for depends on their power level. Racial Abilities Changelings had the ability to transform into several forms, each holding a different power and speed, and it is known that the Changelings don't even need to breathe to survive in the void of space. They are also capable of projecting ki blasts, some of which can destroy whole worlds, something which Frieza did at least twice. Their metabolism appears to be incredibly slow, as Frieza spent nineteen months in the void of space while missing his lower body and much of his torso and head, without any food and water. Changelings are very long-lived and may not die of old age (Frieza wanted immortality, but immortality in the Dragon Ball universe means the inability to die of any cause, not just old age). It could be said that they are to Saiyans as Saiyans are to humans. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, not very muscled, and arguably looks quite feminine, especially with the facial expression and voice. Even in this form Changelings are far more powerful than most beings: when first introduced Frieza's power level was over twenty times that of any other character seen up to that point (530,000), and in flashbacks he was shown to kill several elite Saiyans (power level perhaps 3,000-4,000) effortlessly, even killing their king (the strongest Saiyan alive at the time) with a single punch to the jaw. Members with a 1st Form *Frieza *Kuriza *Froze *Chilled Second Form The second form looks a lot like the first, except extremely tall, extremely bulky, and looks a lot more menacing overall with a much lower voice and more evil facial expression. While in this form, the power and strength of an Icejin increase significantly. Members with a 2nd Form *Frieza *King Cold *Froze Third Form Next is the third form, which overall looks a lot more monstrous, with a look extremely reminiscent of the designs of the [[Xenomorph|creatures featured in the movie Alien]], with the reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprout from one’s back. Members with a 3rd Form *Frieza *froze Fourth Form Here, the appearance has become a lot like the very first one in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. However, Cooler's version is significantly different; the reasoning behind this is not understood. While in this form, the power, speed, and strength of the Changeling increase drastically. This is the Changeling's natural form. Even in this form, Changelings naturally hold back the vast majority of their power, and Frieza uses various increments of power against Goku. When using 100% of their power, Changelings become engorged with muscle, which does not hamper their speed in any way. Changelings cannot maintain 100% power indefinitely, however, and eventually return to their base power level, which appears to be about 2% of their maximum. Members with a 4th Form *Frieza *Cooler *Kuriza *Elite (Frieza's race) Fifth Form Here, the Changeling becomes much taller and bulkier again, but with the external shoulder plates separating and rising up, the head set reforming spikes, and even a cover for the face coming into being. While in this form, the power and abilities of a Changeling increases even further. The exact nature of this form is not known, as only Cooler possesses it, but it is possible that it is the Changeling equivalent of a Super Saiyan. Members with a 5th Form *Frieza (Cooler Alt Colour) *Cooler *Chilled (Cooler Alt Colour) *Berserker (Frieza's race) Other Forms Bio-Mechanical forms Both Frieza and Cooler take on a Bio-Mechanical form, after Frieza is defeated by Goku he is transformed into Mecha Frieza by King Cold's scientists, Mecha Frieza's power is nearly six times Frieza's, in one game Frieza is given a further mecha form named Cyborg Frieza, which gives him a huge gun on his shoulder and increases his power to almost seven times. Later, after Cooler is launched into the sun by Goku, his body is picked up by the Big Gete Star, it gives him the power to create Meta-Coolers who are far more powerful than Cooler, Cooler also has a second form named Meta Cooler Core which is Cooler as the Big Geta Star's core. Members with a Bio-Mech form *Frieza *Cooler Majin form In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Babiddi resurrects Frieza to help him and transforms him into Majin Frieza, the only difference is that he has the M (Majin symbol) on his head and his power also increases to be able to be able to fight against Super Saiyan 3 for a short time. Members with a Majin form *Frieza More Powerful form In Dragon Ball: Victory Mission, Frieza takes on a form resembling his first/second form but with a few differences in appearance and a red skin colouration, with this form he defeats four Super Saiyan 3's with some help from a Golden Great Ape. Members with this form *Frieza Midway forms Frieza takes a few forms midway through transformation, he takes on a much larger version of the first form just before transforming into his second form, and also a version of third form with second form's head for a few seconds. Cooler also takes on a form resembling Frieza 100% while transforming into fifth form. Members with a mid form *Frieza *Cooler Notable Members *King Cold - Apparent king of the Frieza's race *Cooler - King Cold's oldest known son *Frieza - King Cold's youngest known and by far his most spoiled son *Kuriza - Frieza's son *Chilled - The Icejin who originally discovered Planet Plant/Vegeta. *Froze - the hero member of the race *Berserker (Frieza's race) - the berserker member of the race *Elite (Frieza's race) - the elite member of the race Gallery 5th Frieza.PNG|Frieza 5th Form (Cooler Alt) 5th Chilled.PNG|Chilled 5th Form (Cooler Alt) Frieza 2nd Form (100%).PNG|Frieza 2.5th Form Super Frieza.PNG|Frieza's stronger form Trivia *The Changelings are first witnessed in the Frieza Saga. *Their lifespan is known to be longer than that of humans, as Frieza did not visibly age over 25 years and is at least 70 (generally assumed to be a few centuries old) by the time he arrives on Namek, meaning that King Cold is at the very least a century old. *Changeling is not an official name, but merely the most common fan name. Other fan names include Icejin, Icer, Icen, and Frost Demon, and it is possible that their official name is Arcosian. *A Character named Jiora from one Akira Toriyama's lesser known series, Cashman - Saving Soldier, bears a large resemblance to Frieza's race's true form. Category:Illustrated Species Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Sapient Species Category:Creatures of unknown origin Category:Imperialist races Category:Galactic Threats Category:Shapeshifting Species Category:Unnamed species Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens